pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
World War (Land) ReAdded
World War Land is Part 1 of World War, it has 32 Levels The 32nd Level for this part is the Zombot Axis Dialouges Day 1: Dave: Hey! Why is there no taco but bunkers? Penny: We must be at the World War Zone Dave: World War? I remember my daddy told me about the time in 1945, where he found a taco Penny: Bunkers here are for zombies to hide, Use Gatling Peas to knock it down Day 5: Dave: Rifle Zombies? Nice, I wanna see them in Action! Day 15: Before: Dave: I hate Bungees and they come back again?! After: Dave: Ooh a Treaty Penny: This must be a way Zombies are trying to break through Day 16: Zomboss: I see, you've came, but feel the wrath of my Captain, Hahaha Dave: I wanna be a captain of Tacos After: Zomboss : I will find you and defeat till 1945 Day 17: Penny: Gas Zombies are here, use Gas Nuts Day 25: Dave: Cob Cannons I remember those Day 32: Before: Zomboss: Like I say this is 1944, prepare to be claimed! Dave: I don't want my brains claimed! After: Zomboss: You may think this is the end, But its NOT, I will see you in the water next time MUAHAHA Plant Almanacs: Gatling Pea: Damage : Heavy (4 Peas) Area : 1x4 Recharge : Fast Gatling Pea has been in the army for quite a while, but due the war, his apperance has changed quite a bit Gun-Ter: Damage: Meh (1 Bullet - 2hp) Area : 3x3 Recharge : Medicore Gun-Ter has been mistaken for a TV show character called Gunter, he makes sure that no one makes fun of him at all causes Gas Nut: Toughness : Powerful (150 health) Gas Nut is the most powerful in his family, during wars he saved them from all gas smoke Umbrella Leaf: Range: 3x3 Umbrella Leaf was a great basketball player, not because she can goal alot, its because of her reflection Cob Cannon : Damage : Massive (125 hp) Area : 3x3 Recharge : Very Slow Cob Cannon's cousin for Coconut Cannon both hated each other so they had a shot of, and Cob Cannon won Zombie Almanacs: Soldier Zombie: Toughness : Basic (10 hp) Speed : Basic Soldier Zombie's parents hated him , so they sent him on foot Conehead Soldier Zombie: Toughness : Okay (28hp) Speed : Basic During army, I found a cone in the war and survived. Conhead Soldier Zombie said, but all he did was make a cone out of bushes Buckethead Soldier Zombie : Toughness : Great (65, 10hp when using lobshots) Speed: Basic This guy, had a bucket, but with a hole Flag Soldier Zombie: Toughness: Basic (10 hp) Speed : Basic He has a flag for a hand, not a hook Captain Gargantuar : Toughness : Mad (180) Speed: Slow He was a father of his son, unfortunately he brought his son on war and both died Boy Imp : Toughness : Basic (10) Speed : Basic He was an innocent child that was on war because of his father... with the exception he eats brains Rifle Zombie : Toughness : Okay (30hp) Speed: Basic He was trained to be a shooter, but, during war, his gun was a water gun General Zombie: Toughness : Great (50hp) Speed: Creeper The General orders zombie to be by his side, however they move around weirdly Bungee Zombie :Toughness : Okay (20 hp) Speed: None After being shot from the Umbrella Leaf, he found himself at camp and was thrown down with a rope Tank Zombie : Toughness : Great (70 hp) Speed: None He stole the tank and got caught and got arrested Specialties The World has Bunkers that protects zombies Buckethead Soldier Zombie has a hole in his bucket making it easier to kill him with lobbed shots Rifle Zombie can shoot up bullets up to the end of the lawn General Zombie spawns zombies and control where they go Bungee Zombie... you know it Tank Zombie blows up your plant and hurts them in a 3x3 area, can destroy lawn movers, and when it blows up your house you're dead Endless Zone - World War 3 Achievements Its War! - Defeat the Captain Gargantuar 1945 - Defeat the Zombot Axis Missles Away! - Plant 5 Cob Cannons on the lawn Surrender - Defeat Day 20 without any World War Plants Strategies Tank Zombies along with Bungee Zombies and Captain Gargantuars are dangerous in World War 3 as Tank Zombie destroys you lawn movers, Bungees steal your plants and Gargantuar smashes your plants, with Generals it would be more dangerous, so save up as many plant food, destroy bunkers, and keep Ice Bergs in case, Cob Cannon and Boosted Gas Nuts are handy as they can also knock out Gas Smokers Days Work In Progress! If you want to join the crew say it in the comments or in my talk page!